Phone Call
by sexybaekby
Summary: Baekhyun terpaksa harus "coming out" dalam situasi yang tidak terduga-duga.


Petang itu Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm seusai jadwal promosi comeback Sing For You. Karena merasa bosan, mereka bertiga pun sepakat utk mencoba sebuah permainan baru yang sedang trend di kalangan remaja milenial. Game tersebut mempunyai aturan yang sangat sederhana.

Didalam mobil, mereka akan memutar sebuah lagu secara random. Selama intro lagu berlangsung, mereka bertiga (secara berurutan) harus bertepuk tangan bergiliran sesuai dengan irama ketukan lagu. Jika lirik lagu dimulai ketika orang terakhir menepuk tangan, maka orang tersebut dianggap kalah.

"Aku tahu jika permainan ini pasti akan seru."

Chanyeol membunyikan tulang jemarinya seolah-olah tengah pemanasan. Diantara mereka bertiga, memang Chanyeol yang paling semangat ingin mencoba permainan ini dan dia pula lah yang mengusulkan.

"Hey, Park. Kalau kau kalah jangan coba-coba untuk menghindar dari hukuman, kau dengar."

Suho memperingati si tinggi, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan decakan dan jentikan jari oleh Chanyeol seakan mengggap semuanya mudah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika hukuman untuk yang kalah adalah menelpon seseorang yg diam-diam dia suka! Ini pasti seru!"

Chanyeol berujar semangat dan langsung diangguki setuju oleh Suho. Disaat mereka berdua melakukan high five tanda sepakat, disisi lain Baekhyun justru tampak gelisah di kursinya.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Apa kau takut dengan hukumannya, hm?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda sambil alisnya ia mainkan naik turun.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang aku takut? Nanti kalau kau sendiri yang kalah, jangan sampai kau menyesal sudah membuat peraturan konyol itu, ingat!"

"Siapa takut. Setidaknya gadis yang aku sukai ini bukan tipe yang terlalu susah untuk didekati. Kalau hanya sekedar untuk menelfonnya, itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

Chanyeol bersandar nyaman pada kursinya sambil bicara dengan nada sombong, membuat Suho dan Baekhyun sama-sama jadi geram. Terkadang Chanyeol memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah kita mulai permainannya sekarang."

Sebuah lagu pun langsung diputar melalui handphone Chanyeol. Lagu yang dipilih kali ini adalah "We Young" yang dinyanyikan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka mulai bertepuk tangan bergiliran sesuai irama lagu sampai akhirnya...

Stop!

"YHA BAEKHYUN! KAU KALAH! HAHAHAHA"

Intro berhenti tepat saat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan untuk yang ke-6 kali. Chanyeol dan Suho kompak tertawa menang sambil melakukan high five lagi.

"Jangan mundur, ingat. Cepat telpon seseorang yang diam-diam kau sukai itu."

Suho yang duduk dibelakang kini menoel-noel bahu Baekhyun agar cepat mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melakukan panggilan dengan org yang si mungil itu suka.

"Apa harus?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Si mungil berparas cantik itu diam-diam merasa gugup.

Sungguh dia berharap bumi menelan dirinya saja hidup-hidup sekarang, dibanding harus melakukan hal yang sangat membuat dia cemas seperti ini.

"Tentu saja harus! Kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan hal ini sebagai hukumannya."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sepakat dengan hukuman bodoh ini! Kau yang seenaknya memutuskan semuanya, Park!"

"Ayolah Baek. Apa susahnya menelpon crush-mu itu, hah? Dunia tidak akan kiamat. Apa yang harus kau takutkan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Park... Kau sungguh tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan enggan dan lesu. Suho hanya diam karena sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingin memaksa Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol... Hah... Pria tinggi itu sungguh keras kepala dan berjiwa kompetitif. Permainan apapun yang mereka mainkan selalu dianggap serius oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menang melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengutak-atik layar handphonenya bersiap untuk menelpon seseorang. Suho juga menunggu dengan antusias.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Panggilan Baekhyun pun di mulai.

Disaat bersamaan, sebuah panggilan masuk pun datang ke handphone Chanyeol. Nada dering berupa lagu dari Post Malone berjudul Better Now yang digunakan oleh pria itu terdengar menggema diseluruh penjuru mobil.

Chanyeol mengecek nama si pemanggil. Seketika alisnya mengerut bingung.

"Baek... Kenapa panggilanmu masuk ke handphone ku?"

Suho jadi ikut-ikutan bingung mendengarnya.

"Baek aku serius. Kenapa kau malah menelponku?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi bertanya pada Baekhyun yang baru saja mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Si mungil itu kemudian menghela nafas berat, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Ya, kau menang dalam permainan ini, Chanyeol. Dan aku kalah. Itu sebabnya aku harus menelpon nomormu... Karena kau lah orang yang diam-diam aku sukai. Kau orangnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku...adalah seorang gay. Sekarang kau puas?"

Suho yang menyaksikan semua kejadian ini dari bangku belakang pun turut kehilangan kata-katanya. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Ah... Si dungu itu. Dia membuka mulutnya sebesar 2 senti namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa sejak pertama mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Aku gay dan aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Itulah faktanya. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap jika kalian berdua bisa berpura-pura melupakan kejadian ini, seolah ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun bersandar pada kursinya dengan lemah, membuang muka ke arah jendela gelap yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya kota berserta lampu dan kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya.

Ditengah keheningan tersebut, sebuah suara berat milik Chanyeol akhirnya kembali terdengar.

"Sungguh, Baekhyun... Kurasa fakta ini tidak terlalu buruk."

.

.

.

End!

Ya gitulah. Baekhyun ceritanya "coming out" dengan cara yang sangat tidak terduga wkwkwkwk

Lovekomen kalo kalian sedikit terhibur dengan cerita ini


End file.
